Electronic devices with screens have been used to display content for viewing by users. Sometimes, a user may use an electronic device in public for viewing content. However, in some cases, the content viewed may involve privacy information (e.g., bank statement, credit report, bills, etc.), confidential information, personal information, sensitive information, or any of other information that the user may not want people in the public to see.
Applicant of the subject disclosure determines that it may be desirable to provide user interfaces and methods for allowing users to view content in the public while preventing viewing by people in the public.